


Big Shoes

by PaperFox19



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Chris has a thing for feet, it is one of the things that filled him with joy, so seeing Sonic's big shoes everyday he can't help but fantasize.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Thorndyke
Kudos: 14





	Big Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Big Shoes

Chris has a thing for feet, it is one of the things that filled him with joy, so seeing Sonic's big shoes everyday he can't help but fantasize.

-x-

It was painful, of all the desires Chris could have having a foot fetish was the most problematic. Seeing a guy's bare feet got his 5 inch stiffy rubbing against his underwear. Size didn't matter, big feet little feet just seeing them or getting a whiff made his heart race. So imagine his pain when his best friend Sonic had such big feet. Now he hasn't gotten to see them, but those were some pretty big shoes.

The desire to see them got the better of him one day, so during the time Sonic took his nap Chris snuck up to the attic. He crept over trying not to make a sound. He gulped as he stood before them, size 17 shoes, a mix of red and white. He took off the left shoe then the right and now Sonic was in his socks, equally large but now the smell hit him.

It was raw and manly, he poked the sock clad foot and took a big whiff. “Ahhhh,” he clapped a hand over his mouth and checked but Sonic was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief he worked on removing his socks. Blue well kept feet were exposed, they were human in form, five toes and all. There was no layer now and Chris dove into his fantasy.

His left hand rubbed the foot, the thumb rubbing against the sole, he buried his face in the right and took in his musk. “Hmm,” he nuzzled him. 'This is better than I've dreamed.' His nose must have tickled cause Sonic made a noise but didn't awaken.

Chris began licking, the strong urge to taste too much for him. His tongue ran over the heel, and let his thumb mimic his actions on the left. 'Oh fuck the hell yes!' there was no going back now. Chris lapped and lapped at Sonic's foot, his licks making the anthro's toes curl and his bod twitch. A soft moan escaping the sleeping hedgehog's lips.

The boy was too deep in his fantasy to care if he was caught. His cock was so hard he had to free himself. With one hand he brought Sonic's feet together so he could lick back and forth on them. His free hand went below to free his aching manhood. His five inch penis sprang free and he groaned. He began stroking his cock as he switched back and forth between the left and the right.

He was all over these wonderfully huge feet, doing circles on the heel, to nice long dog licks to really let the taste sink in. His tongue did a tango between his toes not breaking the chain from the left to the right then heading back again. Chris pumped his cock, this was a dream come true, the taste was addicting, the smell should be bottled and his feet were FINE!

Chris decided no other feet could compare, he had to have more. He took the anthro's big toes into his mouth and began sucking on them. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes, possibly from bliss, his hand working his shaft as he licked and sucked on Sonic's big toes. “Hmm!” his eyes fluttered open and his gaze met with a wide awake Sonic. He froze in shock.

“Oh please don't stop on my account.” he smirked and Chris gasped, falling back in a classic cartoony way. Sonic sat up and grinned at him. “Looks like someone is a little perv.” he let his foot reach out and his big toe poked the head of Chris' dick. Chris shivered, the toe was rubbing right on his piss slit and it felt amazing.

“Sonic...I...I….um...”

“You like my big feet don't you?” his other foot came down to toe tap on his balls. Chris bit his lip and nodded.

“Should have just asked.” he held Chris's cock between his feet, the two large appendages moved up and down, his toes digging into the tender flesh.

“Oh god, Sonic!”

“Yeah do it Chris cum all over my big feet.”

“Sonic gonna cum!” his body arched and his seed erupted and washed over the feet. The warm goo was all over them, tops and bottom, between the toes. “That was amazing!” he panted.

“Don't think we are done, now take off your clothes.” Chris obeyed, revealing his perky nipples and cute firm rear. Sonic got him on his back and held him by his ankles. The cum covered foot met his crotch and Sonic began to rub him back and forth. The friction stirred him back to life. His hard cock and smooth balls were rubbed back and forth. Sonic was not only showing great care but amazing control, knowing just how much pressure to have.

Sonic for his part was having fun with Chris' feet, he sniffed them and sighed in joy. He let his tongue brush over the boy's feet and he giggled between his fits of pleasure. “You smell so damn good Chris, you got such cute little feet.” he ran his tongue across the sole and Chris moaned.

“Sonic!” he looked so cute, his eyes glazed over with lust, a horny smile on his face. He kept bucking up seeking more friction. Sonic slowed down, a shocker but it had purpose, he let his toes squeeze his fat cock head.

“Your cute all over, but I bet you'll look even cuter cover in cum.” Chris cried out, his seed erupting all over himself, the first spurt hit him in the face, and the rest splattered his chest and belly. Sonic let his ankles go and revealed his own massive 8 incher. “So hot!” he gave himself a few quick strokes and added his cum to Chris' body. “Your mine now Chris. I'm gonna go out for a run and when I get back your gonna lick my feet clean. Do a good job may just claim your sweet ass.” Sonic put his shoes back on and zipped off.

Chris lay there basking in the smell of cum that surrounded him. 'I'll do a great job just you wait.'

End

Omake 6 months later

“You sure about this Sonic?”

“Of course I'm sure he loves it.” Sonic led Tails and Knuckles up to the attic where a naked Chris was waiting for them.

“Welcome back master Sonic.”

“Heh looks like you worked your magic on him.” Knuckles removed his shoes revealing his size 12 feet.

“Nah he was a foot slut to begin with.”

“Ahh that's cool.” Tails kicked off his size 8 shoes.

Their bare feet were offered to Chris and the boy buried his face in the anthro feet. Sonic stood behind him and mounted his hole. His huge penis pushed in and worked in and out of him as he bathed the other males feet. “Ohh that's nice!”

“He's good at this.” Knuckles complimented.

“Just know his ass is mine!” Sonic moaned as he thrust into the boy. Chris was in heaven, surrounded by big manly feet smelling so damn good and tasting equally amazing.

A change in position had Chris on his back Knuckles sitting on his face, getting rimmed. Knuckles had his big toes twirling around his nips, Tails was riding Chris, bouncing up and down his 5 incher while his feet played footsie with Chris. Sonic was using his feet to rub Knuckles and Tails cocks in unison. The attic was filled with moans and the smell of sex, but Chris would never leave he'd sleep there naked curled up at Sonic's feet.

End


End file.
